Home is where the Hearth is
by Verinorina
Summary: A figure stood on the edge of the Long Island beach, breathing in the scent of pine, he smiled contently. Gazing upon the water, he savours the smell of salt, and at that moment, he realizes how much he missed this. (Rated T for Tony's Trash Talk) !DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is going to be my first PJO/Avengers crossover!**

 **Criticism taken! I don't care if you hate it. hmph!**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND STORY!**

Percy POV

I didn't know what to think, one minute I was hanging with Leo, Piper and Hazel, the next minute I'm standing in the middle of the Olympus throne room.

" _PERSEUS JACKSON!-"_

Zeus's obnoxiously loud voice brings me out of my thoughts.

" _YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN TOLD YOU WERE AIDING GAEA IN THE WAR!"_

 _"Excuse me?_ Here I was, helping you get your stupid lighting bolt, winning _both_ wars and saving your sorry butt, and you accuse _me_ for aiding Gaea? Did you forget I my _freaking_ fatal flaw is _loyalty?"_ I pointed out angrily.

Thunder boomed in the distance.

Drama queen

" _YOU_ DARE _INSULT THE KING OF THE GODS?!"_ He pointed his lighting bolt at me.

Angry, I did my best wolf glare, (Courtesy of Lupa) satisfaction washed over me when he flinched.

Regaining his cocky grin, he looked around the room.

"We shall vo-"

I cut him off, there was still one question lingering in my mind.

"Wait, wait, wait...who told you I was working with Gaea?"

Zeus smirked.

"My son, Adam Bucket of coarse!"

My eyes widen the size of dinner plates.

You see, Adam bucket is a son of Zeus, he has dark brown hair and cold blue eyes, and top it off with a cocky smirk. When he came to camp, he heard all about my accomplishments, I guessed he was jealous because he started spreading rumors about me, ranging from stepping on Demeter cabin flowers to taking someone's most prized possession, and he all did it himself.

Camp life became a little more lonely because the others kept shunning me, no matter many times I said I didn't do it.

But I did have friends who don't believe him.

Frank, Hazel, Reyna, **(Both camps merged together because if they needed to fight, they would be unstoppable! Introducing...Camp Olympus! I know its basic. don't judge me.)** Leo, Piper, Chris, the Stolls, Jason and surprisingly Clarisse.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I was on the beach, entertaining myself by creating shapes with water. That's when I heard the shouting. Confused, I rushed down to Thalia's Pinetree. I saw a boy around my age, maybe younger holding a stick while trying to fend off a dracaena, I hurried down to help the boy and quickly slashed down the dracaena, the scent of soot lingered in the air._

 _"Hey kid, you alright?"_

 _I gave him a piece of ambrosia, he took it greedily._

 _"Hey can I some more of that stuff? It tastes good." The boy looked at me expectantly, as if he was expecting me to bow down to him._

 _"Sorry, no can do, if you eat to much, you'll burn up! Quite literally actually." The brunette looked at me angrily._

" _Give it to me now or else!" I frowned, not quite sure why he was acting this way. Shrugging it off, I asked him if he could come with me. (With promises of more ambrosia)_

 _I brought him to the Big House, and was greeted by the sight if a one Centaur in a wheel chair, a bored God, and a terrified satyr playing pinochle. Chiron smiled at me warmly._

 _"Percy! Who is this young man you have there?"_

 _I nudged the boy to Chiron, "Chiron, I found him at the bottom of the hill, fighting a dracaena." I said, Chiron looked at the boy beside me. The centaur switched his gaze from me, to the boy._

 _"My boy, what is your name?" The brunette looked hesitant to answer._

 _"Adam bucket sir." Chiron nodded and motioned me to leave the room so he could explain everything to him._

 _I hope he doesn't watch the orientation video._

 _It was traumatizing._

 _I shuddered at the memory of Apollo wearing a_ very _short chiton._

 _Adam was soon claimed by Zeus after winning a volleyball game._

 _As for me? I was in my cabin, IM-ing my mom, talking about y'know, the usual, 'how was is camp honey? Good. Hey and I'm alive!'_

 _Stupid ADHD_

 ***Few days later***

 _Anyways, I was minding my own business when Carrie (Daughter if Demeter) came up to me and punched me in the arm._

 _Hard._

 _"Ow! What was that for?!" My hand rubbing my arm, trying to relieve the dull stinging._

 _"That," Carrie said angrily "Was for my flowers!." I looked at her gapping, "What do you mean?" I asked_

 _"I_ mean _yesterday A_ _dam_ _told me he saw you ruining the flowers by flooding the garden!" Carrie screeched the last part, no doubt that she was_ very _angry._

 _I looked at her with disbelief,_ Adam _told her that I flooded her flowers? "Woah, woah, woah, I didn't destroy your flowers! I was no where near the cabin yesterday!" Carrie crossed her arms, obviously no believing me._

 _"You're lying! I trust Adam to tell the truth always!" With a huff, she stormed off._

 _I swear I saw smoke coming out of her ears though._

 _The following week gotten worse. Adam somehow gotten all most of the camp to believe all the lies he told about me. Chiron even believed him!_

 _But, I still had Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Jason, Chris, The Stolls, Leo, Piper, Annabeth and surprisingly Clarisse._

 _Anyways,_

 _I'm getting off topic,_

 _So today I was going to purpose to Annabeth! I had Athena's permission to marry her. I even asked Hephaestus to make the ring!_

 _The ring had a circle on it, in the said circle, there ocean on the bottom while an elegant grey owl was soaring above. and the ring itself was a sea-green grey. **(Y'know like sea foam. idk anymore.)**_

 _I clutched the ring in my hand._

 _To say I was excited was the understatement of the year._

 _I was gonna be with my Wise girl forever!_

 _I set up a underwater picnic, don't worry, its protected by a bubble dome._

 _I quickly set forth to the Athena cabin, hoping to dupe Annabeth into going into the water. I stepped into the Athena cabin._

 _Half of me died that day._

 _Annabeth was right there, making out with_ Adam _freaking_ Bucket

 _I was sad to say the least, I wanted to shout something, maybe make myself known to them, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring my self to make myself to do something._

 _Luckily, maybe, I don't know if that was good or not, the ring dropped out of my hand, it hit the ground, making a clanking noise as it met its doom. **(** **What do rings sound like?)**_

 _Annabeth and Adam turned to me._

 _Annabeth was sputtering._

 _Adam was smirking._

 _I didn't know if I was crying or not, either I was to numb to feel the tears, or I couldn't comprehend what was in front of me._

 _I ran out of the cabin, I was almost 100% sure that Annabeth was trialing behind me._

 _But I had only one goal in mind._

 _Never look back._

 **A/N**

 **Hello people! I'm currently finished this chapter at school so...**

 **IM SORRY 'K?**

 **THE QUESTION IS SO FRUSTURATING**

;-;


	2. PLEASE READ! IT RELATES TO THE STORY!

**HELLO**

 **So... I'm gonna be cruel right now.**

 **Imma gonna say the Sally and Paul dies and you should know that.**

 **They died by one of Gaea's minions.**

 **yup.**

 **bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**_(The flashback ended if you didn't know, sorry. )_**

 **This is probably gonna be a short chapter.**

 **Olympus**

 **Throne room**

 **6:29**

"Now! For your crimes, you shall be punished by being sent to Tartarus for 3 years!"

Zeus grinned, probably think how great it is to get rid of me.

I was angry and terrified at the same time.

Tartarus still gave me nightmares when I was down there. And they want me down there for _3 years?!_

I growled at him, I looked at my father, hoping he would defend my innocence.

He looked me, eyes empty, grinning sadistically at me.

I'm stupid.

I realized that he didn't care. probably to caught up with Triton.

"Who in favor wished for Perseus's banishment?" Zeus's voice echoed across the room.

7 hands went up.

Hades shook his head, obviously angry at his idiot brothers. **(I should probably tell you that Hades and Hestia god thrones on Olympus. Don't ask. I just want it to be this way.)**

"Now! Who is favor vote _against_ this banishment?"

Hestia, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Hades put their hand up.

The lightning god smirked at the results.

"Wonderful! Any last words Perseus?"

I looked at him, my face a devoid of emotion.

"If you ever need help from me, I won't be there."

And with that, darkness consumed me.

 **I told you it'd be short.**

 **again, doing all this in school cuz I'm _really_ bored**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm school again. I really need to work on my focusing skills.**

 **4 years later**

 **Avengers Tower**

 **10:53 AM**

 **Third POV**

Steve walked into the lab, hoping to find Tony. Tony was late for a meeting, again!

The captain tapped on Tony's shoulder, "Tony, you're late for a meeting." The American Idol not-so subtly kicked Tony's chair.

Tony heaved a irritated huff.

"Capsicle! Look at this kid! He strangled a snake when he was a baby! He blew up 2( **?** ) different schools! Oh! And he blew up the St. Louis arch when he was only 12 years old! This kid," Tony squinted at the screen. "-Perseus Achilles Jackson did worse stuff than me in school!"

"Tony?"

"Yeah Capsicle?"

"Have you been hacking the SHIELD files again?"

"Maybe..."

Steve sighed at Tony's antics, _when can a man have the time of day?_

"Tony, seriously we need to go to the meeting."

Tony spun his chair to face the Soldier.

"Fine, just wait a minute!"

Some days, Steve questions if Tony is a superhero or a child.

Probably the latter.

The billionaire pushed past Steve and headed for the door, sighing Steve followed.

 **At the meeting**

 **11:03**

 **Thor POV (I've been wanting to do this guy's POV)**

I looked around the room, hoping to spot some pop-tarts, preferably strawberry, **(Does Thor like Strawberry?)** I saw Lady Natasha, Man of archery, **(What does Thor call Clint?)** Doctor Banner, Director Fury, and Lady Maria.

Man of Iron walked into the room, alongside the Captain, they sat down the large table and the Director began his speech.

"So, there has been this 'assassin' running around killing important people like, **(Imma just make OC's cuz I'm too lazy to search up actual important people..)** The president of Mexico, Juan Garcia. We think she's a HYDRA project of sort. I need you to track her down, and bring her in for interrogation."

I was confused, the director said _her_. A lady should not be a assassin! Well, Lady Natasha is one so I should not be arguing.

"How old do you think she is? And how does she look like?" Lady Natasha asked.

"We'll send you the file we have about her, trust me there isn't much in it." Lady Maria supplied.

We all nodded, Lady Natasha looked anxious, I could not blame her, what treachery should this assassin go through to become a _assassin?_

 ** _THIS IS A LINE_ BREAK**

The Man of Iron walked into the living carrying a Ilad is it called? Midgardian technology is confusing.

"Guys! the Pirate sent us the file! Lets get this over with shall we?" Tony set down the device on the coffee table, creating a flouting screen before us.

Lady Natasha took the liberty of reading the file.

"Name: Feira 'Phoenix' Hearthen, Appearance, Black hair(?) Red, orange, and yellow eyes, light skin, wears a cloak and a cloth covering her mouth. Family (Adopted): Mother- Sally Jackson (Deceased) Father- Paul Bolfis (Deceased) Siblings- Perseus Achilles Jackson (Alive). Biological family: Mother- (?) Father- (?), Age: 15-20, Abilities: Fire. Weapons: Duel Swords, daggers."

Natasha finished her file reading, I was horrified, 15 to 20 years old? She's still so young! But I couldn't help but wonder...the name Perseus Achilles Jackson rings a bell, it's on the tip of my tongue, the Midgardian's saying is.

The Man of Iron frowned, "Perseus Achilles Jackson? I was stal- _reading_ about this kid before all of this. The kid is _really_ badass."

Clint clapped his hands, "Well, we know where to start now."

Steve frowned, "What do you mean? Where do we start?"

Lady Natasha sighed in irritation.

"Where we start is-"

She was cut off by Doctor Banner,

"We start at Perseus Jackson's house"

 **Writers block is a idiot. Thor's POV is hard, its strangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

 **Is this chapter short? Sorry, still getting into the writing gig.**

 **Anyways, 'till we meet again!**

 **Before you ask why Feira was there, just be patient, all will be explained at one point.**

 **-Noirhearts**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooorrryyyy for how long it took for me to updateeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **The wifi was down for a** ** _very_** **long time at ma house.**

 **please forgive me!**

 **-NoirHearts**

 **Natasha's POV**

 **Perseus' house**

 **7:05 PM**

Natasha crept through the walls, ( **she's In the walls, don't ask how she got there. just go with it.)** she watch as a man with long shaggy raven black hair and haunted sea green eyes sit in the middle of the living room.

Wait.

 _Haunted_ sea green eyes?

The spy was confused

The man had a haunted look in them, like he saw thing most people _shouldn't_ see.

but what confused the spy even more was the living room, it had only one brown leather arm chair and a small TV.

Nothing else. No pictures of family or friends.

It was all blank.

Plain white walls.

It was confusing.

She turned her attention back at the man, _Perseus_ she reminded herself.

He started mumbling something incoherent.

The mumbling got slightly louder, loud enough to make out what he's saying.

 _Or not._

He was talking in another language.

 _Latin maybe. No. Something older..._

The spy shook her head, she needed to focus at the task at hand.

She quickly took out a silent driller and drilled a small hole into the wall.

Then Natasha proceeded to put a small hearing device on the wall where the hole was drilled. **(what are those called again? I need to get my facts straight. sorry!)**

Once all was set, she rushed through the narrow hallway without making a sound, and slipped through the fire escape.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

The spy fussed with her dust-filled hair as she walked back to the tower.

She huffed in defeat as she gave up.

 _Meh_

She entered the tower, walking to the elevator, pressing a button and was off.

As the doors slid open she was greeted with a very bored looking band of superheroes.

 _Who knew that superheroes could get bored?_ one would say.

It took them a few moments to realized the spy has arrived.

"So, how did stalking a teenager go?" Tony said without sparing a glance at her as he tinkered with what looked to be a metal gauntlet.

Natasha rolled her eyes, and sat down next to Clint.

"Perseus seemed to be about...20 years old. And his eyes looked...empty for lack of a better word. He also knows another language. Latin I think. Well, bits and pieces of it." She said.

Steve looked slightly disturbed. Okay, _very_ disturbed.

"Do you think that he was in a army maybe? That could explain that empty look in his eyes."

Natasha shrugged.

"Maybe. Interesting theory though."

Tony clapped his hands and stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go do some extra research on this guy. Hey Brucie boy? Wanna help?" Tony asked.

The man with anger issues nodded.

They headed off to wherever they were going, abandoning the metal gauntlet.

 **SHA BLEEH**

 **I honestly don't know.**

 **uh**

 **Imma just disappear now...**

 _ ***whoosh***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hewo.**

 _Percy POV_

I growled in frustration, I couldn't stop think about _her_. It's been eating me up for a week!

I sighed, sitting down on the living room floor, trying to force happy thoughts into my head. I paused for a second, than continued.

Why did I just pause one would ask? Well, someone obviously just snuck into my apartment. I shook my head, _I guess the fates are not done with me yet._

But the most worrisome thing I could think of is that I almost _missed_ this person. _Almost._ Keyword _almost_. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to even _notice_ the quiet footsteps in my walls.

I sighed for what seems to be the fifth time today.

Deciding to ignore the fact that someone broke into my home and probably stole something, I concluded on going for a walk.

Nice and simple right?

 _Wrong._

As I put on my earbuds, not even _10 flipping minutes_ I was attacked by a monster.

A Cyclops to be exact.

I sighed _again_ and dodged the Cyclops' lousy attack. I carefully led the Cyclops into an alley, not saying one word to him. Neither did he, which was strange. Cyclops are usually _very_ loud and not shy unfortunately.

I grabbed a nearby trashcan lid and slammed into the Cyclops with it. He growled slightly and he stumbled back. I continued to grab his club which has fallen been dropped by its original owner and slammed it down on the Cyclops. But right before he turned into golden dust I heard something else.

 _'til we meet again Perseus._

I stood there, shocked.

 _That was way too easy! He barely even landed a hit on me!_

I brushed my concerns away with the simple excuse of: _Maybe I've just been trained to well._

I walked down the street, ignoring the looks mortals gave me disgusted looks at my clothing. _I guess the monster dust got on me, oh well._

All this happened as I listened to Sober Up by AJR.

 **AIUHWDKJABWDBWJAWDKNF**

 **Sorry**

 **not sorry. I do not own AJR by the way.**

 **So uh~ Bye?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hewo. This is probably going to be my first 'fighting' scene. Not counting the one last chapter. So uh- tell me what you think.**

Third POV

Tony and Natasha sat on a couch as Steve made breakfast. It was a very laidback morning to be honest. No evil robots, no aliens. Nothing, which was strange to say the least. But the heroes enjoyed their moment of peace.

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

The glass window closest where Natasha was sitting broke, a black hooded figure jumped through, wasting no time to grab Natasha and threw her to the other side of the room. The others were shocked to say the least, but quickly jumped into action.

Steve abandoned the breakfast and quickly started throwing punches at the figure, who dodged all of them easily.

Tony, who was donning his suit came from behind and shot a beam at the stranger. The person nimbly leapt away from the attack, repluser almost hitting Captain if he had not jumped away.

"Ouch, sorry Cap!" The genius shouted.

"It's alright!"

The figure seemed to be aiming for the Captain. Always throwing knives at him. The Black Widow calmly ran up to the hooded figure and kneed their stomach, making the hooded figure hunch over in pain.

Tony observed the mysterious person as he fought. He noticed the figure had the curves of a woman, seeing as he was once a playboy.

 _A lady huh? I'll have to get this psycho to talk so FRIDAY can analyze her voice._

 _"_ Hey lady! Over here!" He yelled, firing beams at her, she all dodged them, all the while trying to stab the Captain.

 _Huh, this lady can take on 3 fucking Avengers and still manage to land hits on THE Black Widow. ...Respect._

Steve was internally freaking out. He didn't understand _why_ this person decided to attack. But it was _not_ okay in his book.

However, he did notice on one side of her (At least that's what Tony had said) shoulder, there was a HYDRA logo.

"Guys! this person is HYDRA!" He yelled.

Eventually, they overpowered the lady. Now, Steve finally got to have a closer look at the figure's outfit.

She was dressing in a black cat suit, similar to what Natasha wears. She also had a full on black mask. There was no visible eye holes, just full on black.

The person was unconscious and looked a lot smaller without that adrenaline in his body.

Tony hauled her up his shoulder and proceeded to take her to the Med-bay.

Steve turned to Natasha, who was oddly quiet during the whole thing.

"You okay?"

The assassin sighed, "Yeah, I'm okay I guess. I just...nevermind. I'm going to wake the others up and change." She paused. "And I have to call SHIELD. We have to have an interrogation."

She walked away, looking unaffected by her broken leg.

The soldier sighed, _why can't I just make breakfast in_ peace?

 **And that the end of the chapter. Please tell me what you think!**

 **Reviews make me happy and want to update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ELLO!**

 **I am not continuing this story due to either,**

- **Too cliché**

 **-Contains an OC as the main character**

 **-I hate my writing style then.**

 **Thank you for understanding!**

 **Hope you're not too distraught over this,**

 **~Verinorina**


End file.
